Camelias
by SMRU
Summary: [Drabble LeviXPetra] Ella cogía flores en el patio y las ponía en su mesilla. Despertar con aquel olor había sido agradable para Levi. Y ahora todo estaba marchito.


**¡Hola hola! Vengo a estrenarme en el fandom de SnK con esto (eztoy mu nerviosa, ahú). Es un pequeño drabble Levitra (LeviXPetra) porque, ainch, cuando vi la muerte de Petra me dejó rota. La adoraba TToTT. Y además, lo que Levi tuvo que hacer con su cuerpo me partió muchísimo el alma, igual que a él... Y, bueno, no creo que Levi estuviera de verdad "enamorado" de ella, pero estoy segura de que ella sí que lo tenía a él en un pedestal (como para no) y me gusta pensar que, leñe, ya que viven en un mundo tan cruel, al menos que tengan algo de amor. En fin, ¡que lo disfrutéis!**

Autor: SMRU

Título: Camelias

Rating: T (insinuaciones blah blah blah)

Notas: Sólo he visto el anime, así que ¡cuidado! Soy inocente, lo juro, no spoilers pls u.u También queda como tributo a todo el escuadrón de Levi. Yo os quería, babies TToTT

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><em>Camelias<em>

Levi Rivaille entró en los que fueran los cuarteles de su escuadrón, encaminándose hacia su habitación, dispuesto a dormir y olvidar la expedición. La maldita expedición.

Sin embargo, paró frente a unas de las puertas del primer piso. Se quedó mirando fijamente la madera, sin pensar en nada, o tal vez en una ducha de agua fría (ya que no iba a poder dormir de todos modos). Apoyando la frente en la pared, cerró los ojos, cansado. Hastiado. Asqueado. Inexpresivo.

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Alzó la vista con cautela y se topó con la mirada sombría de Erwin. Las ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus ojos lo hacían parecer mayor de lo que era. Su rostro ceniciento dejaba entrever detalles del primer informe que había llevado a sus superiores y a los otros Comandantes. Negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que las cosas no iban bien.

"_Nada va bien_".

En silencio, Levi aferró el picaporte de la puerta. El pasillo de piedra, iluminado por una antorcha, quedaba en penumbra. Erwin evaluó su postura y suspiró.

—Siento lo de tus hombres. Eran buenos soldados, y buenas personas.

La expresión de Rivaille no cambió. Acarició el picaporte, limpio, brillante y pulido, y tapó su reflejo en él. No quería verse.

—Su habitación olía a flores.

Despacio, giró la manilla redonda y empujó con cautela la puerta. La hoja chirrió y se movió sobre sus goznes en la oscuridad. Levi no atravesó el umbral. Observó el dormitorio aséptico, como la celda de un monasterio, a la luz que la luna proyectaba a través del cristal de la ventana. Estaba vacío, excepto por unas flores que se marchitaban en la mesilla de noche. Erwin observó el habitáculo y entró, sus pisadas resonando en el vacío castillo.

—¿Petra Ral? -Preguntó, mirando las flores. Eran camelias rosas.

—Recuerdo la mañana que las cogió del patio trasero -dijo Levi, con una nota indescifrable en su voz. Se acercó al jarrón de cristal que las contenía. Los pétalos, secos y marrones, se esparcían por la superficie de la mesilla.

—Ella te admiraba mucho -señaló Erwin, aunque no era necesario.

Rivaille miró a su superior y, tras unos segundos escudado tras su máscara de indiferencia, asintió. Le temblaron las manos y sus ojos volvieron a las flores. Al respirar, el aroma a cerrado y a polvo penetraba en sus pulmones. Las sábanas de la cama, pulcramente hecha, no eran del mismo blanco que él recordaba. Las flores olían a podrido.

"_Las cambiaré cuando volvamos_", había dicho ella esa mañana. Pero Petra nunca había vuelto, y ya nadie cambiaría las camelias rosas por otras frescas, cuyo aroma entrelazado con los primeros rayos del sol despertaría a Levi entre aquellas sábanas que ya no eran tan blancas, que sus ojos veían manchadas de sangre. El recuerdo de la expresión rota del padre de la chica lo hizo estremecerse, y su pecho se llenó de culpa. Miró a Erwin y, como siempre, vio en él el tipo de hombre que quería ser, que compartía su peso, que sabía mejor incluso que él lo que era sentirse impotente, _culpable_.

—Me equivoqué, Erwin -dejó escapar con la voz rota. El rubio trató de sonreír, pero fue incapaz.

—Todos nos equivocamos. Y pagamos un alto precio por ello. -Levi apretó los puños, al rubio no le pasó desapercibido.- ¿Tú y ella…?

—Era una buena chica -cortó Rivaille. El cabello le ocultaba los ojos cuando salió de la habitación, pasando al lado de Erwin sin tocarlo y sin dirigirle la mirada. Éste escuchó cómo sus pisadas se alejaban por el fondo del pasillo, en dirección a las escaleras. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Siguiendo los pasos del soldado, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta, dedicándole un último vistazo al jarrón de flores marchitas.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rivaille había asistido al breve funeral que se había celebrado por las víctimas de la expedición. No reaccionó ante las miradas acusadoras de las familias de sus hombres. Cuando acabó el acto, en el que ni siquiera dijo unas palabras, se marchó antes de que la gente se congregara en torno a las lápidas que no guardaban ningún cuerpo. Le esperaba un duro día de explicaciones y juicios, pero antes tenía algo que hacer.

Llegó a la muralla y buscó un lugar que no estuviera custodiado. Aún estaba amaneciendo y los Titanes no suponían ningún problema. No había ninguno a la vista cuando se sentó al borde del muro Rose, mirando en la dirección en la que sabía que se encontraba el Bosque de Árboles Gigantes en el que habían sacrificado tantas vidas para acabar fallando en su misión. El viento movía la capa verde con el símbolo de las alas de la libertad a su espalda, meciéndolo junto a su cabello.

Pensó una última vez en sus hombres, y sus ojos verdes se cerraron mientras dejaba caer el ramo de flores al vacío. Los pétalos de las camelias rosas danzaron en el viento, perdiéndose en la luz de los primeros rayos del sol en el horizonte, bailando al son de la brisa que tantas veces había jugado con las risas de Auruo, Erd, Gunter y Petra.

* * *

><p><strong>Mihiii, cómo me duele recordarlo, leñe. ¿Review? ¿Uno pequeñito? Va, por el pobre Levi u.u<strong>


End file.
